


寻欢记第三、四回

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	寻欢记第三、四回

第三回 心思挠只待暮色近  
珍奇攒却候时机来

翌日傍晚，鞭炮齐鸣，红绸飞舞，这颜家上上下下皆布置的花团锦簇一般。颜欢今日着一身大红直裰，其上重重金色团花，更显身姿挺拔，英俊不凡。他看向大门，心中如猫儿抓挠一般烦躁，想他颜欢堂堂男儿，时至今日才得开荤，真不知是喜是悲。想到此节，他又忆起新房好友所赠之物，心中大定，料想洞房花烛时分，有了那些物件协助，春宵还不手到擒来，达成水乳交融之境界。细细回顾那日玲珑相貌，颜欢的脸上笑意更浓，那双含情桃花美目，更是水光潋滟，雾汽横生，让身旁小厮也不由心中一荡。  
花轿来的倒快，不过数刻光景，新妇已由媒人搀着下轿，远远看去，却是英姿飒爽，行来咄咄有声。颜欢心有所感，疑惑顿生，无奈所思所想，皆为如何开荤之事，少许不对，早被他付诸脑后。因是纳妾，一切从简，趁颜欢前厅劝酒，房中诸人纷纷散去，新妇悄悄取下盖头，环顾四周，那粉白脸上，浓眉大眼，轮廓硬朗，正是昊生模样。原来他劝玲珑莫要声张，己身替嫁，待教训这小畜生之后便远走高飞。班主思来想去，不舍女儿日后受大妇搓磨，也只好答应这荒唐事儿，于是趁此良机，解散了戏班，携女投靠亲友，下落暂且不提。  
却说昊生独坐那百子千孙拔步床上，触手所及，绸被软枕，锦衾绣缎，说不出的侈靡风范。新房里一色花梨木，床前那张矮凳上，摆着一个珠光宝气的盒子，颗颗猫儿眼如拇指大小，镶嵌其上，熠熠有光。昊生见状，忙拿起细细端详，心道这物什倒也值几两银子，跑路时当了也能充作盘缠使。忙取过一旁的盖头，包裹起来，无奈盒盖松动，一个不察，盒子倾翻，里头的东西撒了一床。觑目望去，昊生不由呆了一瞬，你道为何，原来如此精致小盒之中，放置皆为一堆不堪入目淫具。银托子一副，金枪不倒、颤声娇等香油软膏数瓶，还有白玉制成角先生若干。那昊生见此情状，怒不可遏，心道：这小畜生，当真可恶至极，待他进来，不必顾惜，只管狠狠下手才是。他心中打定了主意，便摘了桌边的红绸，拢入袖中，草草整理一番，把盖头重又覆上，不言不语。  
欲知后事如何，且听下回分解。

第四回 醉意浓无辜度春宵  
烛花落有心成鸳鸯

这厢颜小郎丝毫不知新房变故，正与一帮酒肉朋友肆意玩笑。诸人见他醉后粉面含春，霞飞双颊，观来比往日更为可怜可爱，忙不迭劝进，意图赏玩醉酒之姿，心中乌糟心思不知泛泛。颜欢只觉畅意，因自小父母拘束太过，此刻放纵一时，更觉痛快非常，不免过量，酒意上涌的他星眸迷离，身形摇曳，当真秀色可餐。  
伺立一旁的管家邓伯见狐朋狗友越说越不像样，淫词浪语声声不息，有些轻浮者更是挨挨蹭蹭，忙不迭唤过几个孔武有力小厮，将颜欢扶了往新房而去。诸人见无便宜可占，碍于管家威视，鼓噪一刻，便也散去不提。  
醉意浓浓的颜欢行至庭院，被冷风一激，倒也恢复了几分神智，心道：美人枯坐，自己万万不可辜负。他便嘴角含笑，甩开小厮，深一脚浅一脚匆匆而去。甫一进门，见那抹粉色身影端坐床沿，颜欢忙急急关上大门，随手把那锁扣扣下，心中蠢蠢欲动，只顾转身调笑道：美人儿，今儿让小爷我好好亲香亲香……话音未落，自个儿天晕地转，已被拉拽的卧倒在床上，颜欢不明所以挣扎起来，手臂一紧，却被人从后缚住，再难起身。  
他不由大骇失色，酒意吓醒了一大半，抬眼望去，不觉呆若木鸡。眼前哪有那日所见的清丽女郎，分明是个身姿健壮俊朗逼人的大好男儿。只见那人怒瞪双目，口中喝道：好个淫贼，竟敢逼良为妾，今儿个我替天行道，教训教训你。说话间，那钵大的拳头便欲雨点般袭来，颜欢害怕不已，只哀哀唤道好汉饶命云云。昊生听他软语叫的可怜，一时捏紧的拳头竟放不下去，念及自己习有武艺，没个轻重，若是出了人命倒也不好。思来想去，瞥见颜欢脊背下方隆起双丘，心想臀部肉众，多打也无妨，于是随手褪下那素色长裤至腿弯处，蒲扇大的手掌重重拍击而上，那欺霜赛雪的嫩臀，顿时出现一个五指红印。颜欢吃痛不已，想他自小娇宠长大，何曾受过这样的苦楚，无奈形势所逼，只得口中嘶嘶呼气，不停哀求起来。一时间新房里面好汉饶命声声不绝，昊生置若罔闻，只管重重击打，那白生生两团转瞬有重重鲜红垒上，阡陌交错，突显几分凌虐之美。  
昊生打了十数下，触手所及，其软如棉，其秀如波，细致肌肤频频相接，竟让他心驰动摇，胯下那物却有缓缓抬头之势。昊生吃了一惊，却又想着这厮欲淫辱良家，自己不妨以其人之道还施其身，倒也痛快。他向来是个轻狂另类的性子，欲念一起再难抑制，便将手指伸入对方口中，随意翻搅几下，掰开臀瓣，将将捅开那处狭窄幽穴。颜欢被打的疼痛不已，口中呼喊频频嗓音嘶哑，眼中泪儿将落未落，半闭着眼正缓缓调息之际，忽有异物插入口中，片刻后庭一疼，有物充盈其间，异常难受。颜欢虽未经人事，与那帮僚友调笑时也知小倌等事，方知那人竟将他当成小倌对待。他自来心高气傲，怎堪这样羞辱，于是拼命挣动，似游鱼一尾再难把控。昊生见状，心火更炽，拖了那具身躯往下，让其跪伏床沿之上，信手撩开外裙下的裤儿，硬邦邦顶入那处溪谷。因实在干涩难行，他又取了瓶中香油等物涂抹于上，只管放肆冲击不休。腻滑脂膏融入肠壁，疼痛之余，又隐隐透出几分酥麻快意，颜欢惊惶无比，未料好友赠送房中之物竟用于自身，只管没头没脑告饶起来。他本是软和声调，此番低哑哭泣，听来让人更难止歇。昊生喘着粗气，一连杵了十来下，又缓缓碾磨，不知触到哪一点，那身下的人儿，突然变了声调，似幼猫初啼。昊生听了，心中有数，只顾在那软肉四周回旋顶弄，把颜欢制得声也难出，呜呜咽咽低泣。昊生一面行事，一面畅享绞紧内壁，心道这厮长的美貌，那处也醉人的很，若他也有意，不妨做个长久夫妻。想着他便扣起颜欢下巴，在那薄削泛红耳廓吻了一下。些许柔情让情潮中的颜欢睁开眼，他断定昊生慑于颜家势力，忙不迭叫了起来：混账东西，你等着，我让官府判你个流放三千里，不得好死……呜呜。未尽之语被捂住嘴再难发出，昊生缓缓凑到耳边轻声道：若得美人一夜春宵，刺配流放又如何。语气柔软温和，身下动作却越发凶猛不堪，只把颜欢撞的声嘶力竭，再不敢出声。因听见那语心中不快，昊生连连攻伐而上，拿出往日与楼中姐儿嬉戏的本事，九浅一深的试探戳刺，反反复复狎弄无常，只捣得颜郎泣不成声，连连哭着求饶。这昊生究竟是何种本领，有诗云：长蛟入洞深几许，往复回探弄春潮。九曲蜿蜒身渐隐，密窟销魂忘今朝。  
这一夜，烛花哔剥，红泪阑珊，玉人面上水痕，干了又湿，湿了又干。昊生肆意所为，不知泄了几次，又取盒中淫物使之，把这颜小郎君弄的醉仙欲死，骨软筋酥，未及天明，便已神志不清，再无声息。昊生理了几件珍玩揣入怀中，望向床上那人，却见他额间湿汗淋漓，鬓发纠结，唇色苍白，羸弱之余更是美色惊人，不觉怜心大起，暗道此番强了他，醒转必受祸害，不如遁去徐徐图之。眼见天光大亮，四下寂静无人，昊生忙取了窗台立柱，自那门户一跃而出，就此失了踪迹。  
预知后事如何，且听下回分解。


End file.
